Fumaça
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ele não sabia.


_**Fumaça**_

* * *

Sasuke era especialmente bom em saber.

Desde criança, aprendera rapidamente as técnicas ninjas, destacando-se entre seus colegas na academia. Impressionava os mais velhos com sua maturidade – forçada pelo terrível trauma de infância, eles acreditavam -, chamava a atenção das garotas. Dominava com perfeição o sharingan e era o melhor de sua classe. _Esse garoto tem futuro_, costumavam dizer os professores, com um tom orgulhoso, nos corredores da academia.

_Itachi não sabia nada. _

* * *

Sasuke era esforçado.

Ele era capaz de passar horas treinando, aperfeiçoando-se, praticando sucessivamente qualquer que fosse o jutsu até se dar por satisfeito. Mas isso nunca acontecia. E por isso ele continuava, sempre escondido, esperando provar para todos, _todos_, que ele não era _Uchiha Sasuke_. Ele era _Sasuke. Sasuke._ E era pensando nisso que ele passava aquelas horas atirando shurikens, treinando selos, estudando a teoria. Somente nisso.

_Itachi era preguiçoso_.

* * *

Sasuke era agitado.

Irritava-se facilmente com os comentários do irmão e costumava dizer que o superaria quase com entusiasmo. Sempre que ia se deitar, dormia com facilidade, cansado do treino daquele dia. Acordava sempre mais cedo do que a maioria das crianças, rindo e preparando-se para rever a matéria antes de ir para a academia. Estava sempre atento ás conversas dos pais, interessado nos problemas do clã, ainda que soubesse que não era de sua conta.

_Itachi era calmo._

* * *

Sasuke nunca observava ninguém.

Não tinha tempo para aquelas besteiras. Precisava treinar, ficar mais forte. Não podia perder tempo preocupando-se com os outros, ou nunca conseguiria se fortalecer. De mais a mais, eram todos tolos. Estúpidos. Não sabiam nada sobre ele, absolutamente _nada._ Não sabiam que ele não era somente _o irmão de Uchiha Itachi._ E que talvez ele pudesse ser mais do que isso. Mais, muito mais.

_Itachi sempre observava._ _A ele._

* * *

_-Quem era? – perguntou o irmão, sorrindo como sempre. _

_**Os sorrisos dele eram sempre estranhos. Assemelhavam-se a Itachi, de certa forma, mas havia algo estranhamente triste no curvar de lábios do mais velho. Algo vazio. Turvo, esfumaçado. Era assim que Sasuke os via; curtos e marcantes, sempre iguais, sempre tristes. E o conjunto dos olhos de Itachi – sempre mais escuros do que os dele – com seu sorriso era o mais próximo que Sasuke encontrava de fumaça. **_

_-Ninguém importante, mano. Só um idiota. – respondeu, limpando o suor da testa enquanto Itachi ria._

_**Fumaça, sempre fumaça. Itachi era fogo e queimava com freqüência as pessoas a seu redor. Queimava seus pais, queimava seus companheiros, e todos o encaravam, assombrados, como que esperando a próxima queimadura. Mas para ele, Sasuke, não havia fogo. Não havia queimaduras. Itachi nunca era o fogo com ele. Só cinzas. Só fumaça.**_

_-Tem certeza? Vocês pareciam se dar bem. – ele disse._

_**E, quando havia cinzas, não havia ódio. Não havia 'aquele estúpido clã'. Não havia calor. Mas havia o sorriso calmo do irmão enquanto ouvia o caçula divagar a respeito dos novos feitos na academia. Havia o olhar tranqüilo de Itachi a analisar Sasuke, quase com displicência. E havia, sem dúvida alguma havia, a batida leve do mais velho em sua testa, como ele sempre fazia.**_

_-Nós NÃO nos damos bem! – protestou Sasuke, cruzando os braços, irritado. _

_**Era previsível demais e por isso não era. Era contraditório, claro, e Sasuke aprendeu desde cedo que o modo como Itachi o tratava era diferente do modo como tratava os outros.**_

_-Tudo bem, se você diz... – falou, sorrindo debochado com as mãos nos bolsos._

_**Para os outros, fogo. Para ele, fumaça.**_

_-Eu estou falando sério, mano! – reclamou, fazendo uma careta. Saiu caminhando na frente, com passadas rápidas, a cara emburrada. Itachi riu._

_**Sasuke nunca gostou dos sorrisos de Itachi.**_

* * *

Itachi não sabia nada.

Costumava fazer-se de surdo para as exigências do pai quanto às responsabilidades do clã. Ele não parecia, realmente, importar-se com aquilo. Limitava-se a sorrir e balançar a cabeça, silencioso, quando Shisui começava com seus discursos sobre a integridade da vila. Era, sem dúvida, um shinobi excepcional, mas nunca dava a impressão de esforçar-se para isso, surpreendendo a todos. Gostava mais, na verdade, de sentar-se numa mesa da biblioteca e ler algum livro, o sorriso calmo nos lábios.

_Sasuke odiava isso._

* * *

Itachi era preguiçoso.

Não tinha paciência para cortar os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo de cavalo mal feito, para revolta de seu pai. Costumava evitar os treinos quase com desespero, preferindo sentar no parapeito da janela com um livro nas mãos. Era um absurdo, comentavam os professores, que conseguisse notas tão altas quanto nunca era visto estudando. Para ele, no entanto, era como se esse sucesso fosse completamente normal.

_Sasuke nunca soube que ele fazia de propósito._

* * *

Itachi era calmo.

Quase nunca perdia a tranqüilidade e costumava retrucar os comentários dos outros sempre com um sorriso quase debochado no rosto. Ia sempre dormir tarde, por causa das tarefas que deixara para terminar na última hora. Acordava cedo devido aos chamados de seu irmão, prendia os cabelos sem paciência para penteá-los e ia para a missão daquela vez, quase sempre acompanhado de Shisui.

_Sasuke sempre se irritou com isso._

* * *

Itachi sempre observava Sasuke.

Ás vezes eram olhares rápidos, distantes, frios. Outras vezes a observação era mais longa; sempre com cuidado para não ser visto. E havia os olhares que não viam realmente, em que Itachi pensava no que ele _veria _ao olhar para o irmão mais tarde. Nesses momentos, ele procurava contar as gotas de suor que se formavam na testa do mais novo, e sempre se perdia nas contas de propósito. Para depois poder contar de novo. E de novo e de novo.

_Sasuke teria gostado de saber._

* * *

_-O garoto vai acabar se matando desse jeito. –comentou Shisui, olhando o Uchiha mais novo de longe. – Não é melhor fazê-lo parar, cara?_

_**Shisui não poderia entender. Ninguém entenderia. Sasuke não queria, não podia parar. Era sua única saída. Sua única possibilidade. Sua única chance. Um treino estafante, cansativo e bem mais difícil do que aconselhariam para a idade dele. Por causa de Itachi. Era tudo por causa de Itachi.**_

_-Ele não me ouviria, de qualquer modo. – disse, erguendo os olhos do livro que segurava e vendo o irmão arremessar novamente as shurikens, pelo que seria a milésima vez naquela tarde._

_**Por causa de Itachi. Pelos sucessos de Itachi. Pelas palavras de Itachi. Pelos olhares de Itachi. Pelo respeito de Itachi. Era tudo por causa de Itachi.**_

_-Mesmo assim... – Shisui apontou para o caçula, os olhos brilhando de desdém. – Ele tá ali há horas._

_**E, diferente do que Sasuke achava, ele sabia disso. Ele sabia que era a causa. Mas era só. Itachi não sabia da quase idolatria com que o irmão o via. Itachi não sabia da estranha obsessão que Sasuke tinha em superá-lo**__, __**vencê-lo. Itachi não poderia sequer imaginar que a vontade dele era bem maior do que o saudável. Itachi não sabia que seu olhar era fumaça. **_

_-É o normal para ele. – respondeu Itachi, enquanto Sasuke pulava das árvores de novo._

_**Mas Sasuke sabia. Ele sabia, ele tinha consciência de que estava se destruindo, ele sabia que seu irmão tinha outros objetivos. Ele sabia que fumaça entra nos olhos e faz eles lacrimejarem. Ele sempre soube.**_

_-Você não liga, não é? – riu o amigo, despenteando os cabelos com as mãos._

_**Sasuke era especialmente bom em saber.**_

_-É, não ligo. – sorriu, abrindo novamente o livro._

_**Itachi não sabia nada.**_

* * *

Ele se perguntava se era visível.

Ele se perguntava se o mais velho o ignorava de propósito, se o deixava de lado conscientemente, ou se simplesmente esquecia-se de sua existência, em meio a missões da ANBU e conversas sobre o futuro do clã com Shisui. Era, sem dúvida, provável. Sasuke sabia disso. E, sempre que essa consciência o atingia com força, ele se limitava a morder o lábio inferior com força, cerrar os olhos e continuar treinando. Por causa de Itachi.

_Ele não sabia._

* * *

Itachi sempre observou Sasuke. Até ficar cego.

* * *

_-MANO! Mano! – ele gritou, desesperado. – Mano! O papai e a mamãe estão... POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? Quem foi que... Fez isso?!_

_**Quanto barulho...**_

_-Meu irmãozinho tolo... – disse Itachi, de olhos fechados. Sasuke percebeu a ausência de fumaça em seu olhar._

_**Eles estão gritando, Itachi.**_

_-Sim... Você não pode ser meu irmão. Porque... – ele tentava achar motivos. Porquês, causas. Ele tentava saber. Mas ele já sabia. Ele sempre sabia._

_**Você está ouvindo, Itachi?**_

_Ele corria. As lágrimas escorriam. As palavras do irmão eram claras e precisas; frias. Mas Sasuke não prestava atenção, embora elas fossem ecoar em sua mente por muito tempo: Ele queria acreditar que era apenas mais uma ordem de Itachi, como tantas outras que ele recebera. Apenas mais uma ordem._

_**Você consegue ouvir?**_

_Ele não teve coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. Gritou, implorou, e olhou para frente. As costas de Itachi; nunca o olhar. Nunca a fumaça. _

_**Hein, Itachi?**_

* * *

Sasuke desejava o ódio.

Não o dele. O ódio de Itachi. A raiva, a repugnância, a insanidade. Ele desejava que o irmão agisse como o monstro que era. Como o assassino que era. Que o queimasse com o fogo do inferno para despertar _seu _ódio. E, com o ódio, o desejo de vingança. Sasuke queria esse desejo, queria que Itachi o queimasse, queria que ele despertasse o ódio nele. Só ódio. Não mágoa. Mágoa era inútil. Sasuke queria que ele odiasse.

_Mas Itachi era calmo._

* * *

_-Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. – começou, sobre o olhar interessado dos companheiros de equipe._

_**Seu nome era ele.**_

_-Há muitas coisas que eu não gosto e nenhuma em especial que eu goste._

_**Ele, ele, ele. Ele um Uchiha, não Uchiha Sasuke. Só um Uchiha.**_

_-E... Bem, eu não chamaria de sonho, mas... Eu tenho uma ambição._

_**Pela traição de Itachi. Pelo crime de Itachi. Pelas mentiras de Itachi. Por causa de Itachi. Era tudo por causa de Itachi.**_

_-Recuperar a honra do meu clã e..._

_**Seus companheiros de equipe não entendiam, muito menos seu sensei. Kakashi, Sakura, ou quem quer que fossem. Mas havia aquele idiota e, quase sem perceber, Sasuke viu o mesmo desejo de superação que tinha por Itachi nascer novamente. **_

_-Matar um certo homem._

_**Ele era preguiçoso, e tinha olhos ligeiramente esfumaçados.**_

* * *

Itachi nunca mais olhou nos olhos de Sasuke.

Temia que, se o fizesse, deixaria transparecer _algo_. Não pena ou arrependimento, mas uma leve centelha de familiaridade. "_Você é meu irmão"_. Itachi esquecia-se desse fato. Ignorava-o, evitava-o, porque sabia que, se se prendesse a ele, enlouqueceria. Vez por outra, porém, observava o irmão por alguns segundos. E, internamente, esboçava um sorriso. Rapidamente. Tristemente.

_Sasuke teria gostado de saber. Mas ele não sabia._

* * *

_Passos. Lentos, arrastados, que não combinavam nada com ele._

_**Sasuke pensou em morrer.**_

_E o olhar vidrado de Itachi. E o sangue em suas mãos. E a distância diminuindo. Diminuindo._

_**Talvez fosse naquele momento. Talvez ele perdesse. Talvez não restasse mais nada.**_

_Medo, medo, medo. Medo da morte, medo do irmão, medo do que desejava. Sasuke tinha medo._

_**E talvez não importasse.**_

_Olhar assustado e o toque. Fumaça._

_**O sorriso de Itachi continuava vazio. E ardia.**_

* * *

Começava com um pequeno pedido para um treinamento. Depois, a negativa quase imediata de Itachi. A revolta de Sasuke, e uma tentativa (sempre falha) de ataque.

E o peteleco na testa. _Sempre o maldito peteleco._

O irmão mais velho tinha algum vício por bater em sua testa. Bateu nela sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Diversas vezes. Inúmeras, incontáveis, ou ao menos assim Sasuke as classificava. Ele temia que numerá-las o fizesse perceber que foram menos do que pareciam. E que poderiam ter sido muito mais.

* * *

_-De alguma forma, no último instante, ele transferiu todas suas técnicas oculares a você._

_**Ali não havia mais fumaça. Ela esvaía-se pelos dedos de Sasuke com uma velocidade impressionante, sem permitir que ele a sentisse de fato, uma última vez. Enquanto isso, os olhos de Itachi estavam fechados. E não havia mais fumaça. Não havia mais luz.**_

_-Isso não faz sentido... – disse Sasuke, quase em pânico. – O que está querendo dizer?!_

_**Luz era tudo o que provava a Sasuke que Itachi era feito de fogo. Luz, algo que o irmão não poderia esconder dele. Só luz. Fogo.**_

_-Por quê Itachi iria querer..._

_**Mas aquele homem conhecia fogo, ele dizia. Conhecia Itachi. Conhecia Itachi como Sasuke jamais conhecera. Como a fumaça nunca lhe permitiu conhecer.**_

_-Ainda não sabe?_

_**Esfumaçado, turvo, restos. Assim Sasuke o via. Sempre.**_

_Ele parou._

_**Herói, vilão, assassino, salvador. E, ironicamente, seu irmão.**_

_-Era para..._

_**A fumaça o cegara. Por completo. E Itachi sabia disso, fizera de propósito. Armara para cegá-lo, cegá-lo diante do fogo, diante dele. E Sasuke foi cego. E, por causa disso, Sasuke o odiou com todas as forças. Odiou a fumaça. Odiou aquele a quem chamava de irmão. Itachi.**_

_-Proteger você._

_**Talvez ele também não soubesse nada.**_

* * *

Itachi sempre fez questão de não queimar Sasuke.

* * *

N/A: Fic non-sense, né? Espero que não tenha ficado muito confusa. Me deu um trabalho enorme, mas até que gostei do resultado.

BTW, isso aqui surgiu nos últimos capítulos de Naruto, que me deram MUITA inspiração pros Uchihas. Fiquei com vontade de explorar até o Shisui. Quando o Itachi morreu, eu já quase pirei aqui (Fernanda é Itachete, acostumem-se), mas com o Tobi revelando que no final das contas ele era _bonzinho _não consegui me controlar e saiu isso. E eu preciso dos próximos capítulos pra entender melhor essa história e pra chorar quando eu descobrir que ele morreu defendendo o irmão. Provavelmente, vou escrever algo em homenagem a ele, um dos ÚNICOS Uchihas que eu gosto (ele e o Obito (aliás, eu ainda tenho que escrever algo sobre o Obito, cara.)).

Voltando a fic... Eu sempre adorei a relação Itachi/Sasuke e AMO, em especial, os petelecos na testa que o emo levava (peguei inclusive o vício e hoje faço com meu irmão). E fumaça sempre me lembrou o Itachi... Não sei bem porque, mas do ponto de vista do Sasuke é mais fácil expressar isso. De qualquer modo, essa foi a coisa mais 'não-eu' que eu já escrevi. Nem me reconheci digitando a fic. Tomara que tenha ficado melhor que o normal, lol. Espero que gostem.


End file.
